A Ghostly Turnabout
by SomeItalian
Summary: When Danny tries to help and gets into a mess, there is only one group that can save him. The Wright Anything Agency is at your service! Ehhh... They've done weirder things, right? T because, it's Danny Phantom, and I'm afraid I'd go too far.


**Konichi wa. What? Just because my name is Some_Italian_ doesn't mean I have to speak just Italian and English. I have such huge respect for Japan and their culture. It's so cool to me. Anyways, here's my new project, a Danny Phantom and Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney crossover. I don't own either. Please review and tell me stuff about this! Uploads are dependent on GOOD reviews.**

It was supposed to be a boring vacation. A vacation where nothing happens for a change. Where he could be normal since the accident. The accident that changed his life forever.

It was right during his freshman year. Daniel James Fenton, Danny he preferred, was in his house basement, which happens to be his ghost-obsessed parent's laboratory. They might be a bit crazy, but they are crazy smart. Just a month or two ago, they finished their portal to the realm of the dead, the Ghost Zone. Danny's friends, Sam Mason, a goth girl who had a weird temper, and Tucker Foley, an African-American tech geek who was Danny's best friend from kindergarten, wanted to see it. They begged and pleaded to get him to show it, and he just recently broke down. When they asked him to turn it on, he did what his parents did and pushed a few buttons on the console to open the doors. They opened, but instead of anything, they were greeted with just a tunnel. Danny put on his Hazmat suit, a white body with black gloves and boots, and went in to see if there was something wrong with it, after Sam and Tucker asked him. He initially didn't want to, but Sam convinced him to. There were loose wires all over the tunnel. Danny started to trip on one on the floor, went to put his hand out, and pressed a button that was, stupidly, put in the interior of the portal. It sparked to life, and started to put electricity all over the place. That, unfortunately, included Danny.

It was only about thirty seconds, but to Danny it felt like a lifetime. He knew he was dying. He had no doubt in his mind. _I always knew that I would die someday. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon though,_ Danny thought. Unknowing to anyone, while Danny was getting zapped by a million volts, ectoplasm started to leak into the portal. It bonded with his DNA, keeping him alive while he was being electrocuted. The portal stopped sparking and went back to being a tunnel, but now being able to cross dimensions into the Ghost Zone, a sister world to our own. It held all afterlife and spooks in it, and instead of oxygen and dirt and that ilk, it held ectoplasm in all 3 forms, gas, liquid and solids. That was the key to Danny's survival, the gaseous ectoplasm seeped though and bonded with Danny's DNA with all the electricity.

Danny, meanwhile, was just standing in the portal, and walked out like he had just been in a losing fight. He suddenly dropped, almost out cold. He looked like he went through a negative filter. His raven black hair was now white as snow. His suit just swapped black and white. He now had a black body with white gloves and boots. He then started to get up, much to the surprise of Sam and Tucker who helped his into chair that was in the corner when he fell.

"Was I hit by a truck made out of lightning?" he asked while putting a hand up to his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam and Tucker. "What are you guys looking at? Wait, shouldn't I be dead from that much electricity?" he asked in a panic. Sam just told him to go look in a mirror.

Danny raced upstairs, into the main floor bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He saw the snow white hair, which surprised him, but not as much as the neon green eyes he had in place of his light blue ones.

"What... happened...?" Danny said quietly, touching his face. His parents always warned him about messing around in the lab. "You could get hurt, or worse," they always said. He knew he could die, so was that what happened to him? He ran back to the lab where his friends were. They watched him start freaking out about dying when Sam slapped him. Hard. Hard enough to bruise.

"Pull yourself together Danny! Now, let me see something," she said as she looked for a pulse. She found one, but it was very faint, almost like his heart wasn't beating enough for a living person, but more that a ghost, which would have no heartbeat, being dead. "Danny, you're almost dead! Your alive and dead. I can feel a heartbeat, but it's pretty faint. It's like you turned into a half-ghost or something!"

Sam nearly yelled. She got an idea at that point. "Danny, concentrate on yourself before the accident," she commanded. He was afraid of getting kicked by her steel-toed boots she always wore, so he did what she said. He thought about his life a few hours ago, and a white ring appeared around his waist, broke into two, and went up and down his body. Once they were gone, he was back to Danny Fenton.

_Oh right that. Now I'm held in a special Ghost Cage while waiting on an attorney. Why did I have to stop to see if __Senator Jones__ was alright after I heard some gunshots __and a scream coming from that direction?_ Danny wondered to himself.

He was on his regular patrol in Amity Park. There was some big meeting going on, and it was decided that the small town of Amity Park was the safest place to have it. It was the only town with it's own super-being, even if it was supposedly a menace. Danny snorted when he thought about the menace part. Once he was done with the snort, he noticed he was near the more upperclass area of town, where Sam lived, with her unsaid abundance of money. It was also where the meeting was.

"I told you I know nothing about England's rep's past! Stop trying to get me to tell you something I don't know! AHHHHHHHH!"

Danny heard this part and flew invisibly down. There were 2 men standing there. One was the American representative, Senator Jones. The next second, a gunshot rang out. The senator was just shot. The police would be here soon. Danny saw the shooter drop the gun and run away, so Danny went to pick it up. It was a regular pistol, that much he knew. He then saw he was cut on his hand from a fight with Skulker holding the gun, bleeding ectoplasm onto it. Danny threw it away and ran over to the dying man to try to help him. It was too late. Senator Jones was dead. Danny then turned into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and flew home. It was at that moment he realized that his family was planning on going to Kurain Village right outside of LA to talk to them about some paranormal stuff. He went to bed thinking that everything is going to be alright.

A few days later, during the middle of the night while he was taking a midnight flyover to relax, Danny was seen and yelled at to come down.

"Hello officers. Can I help you with something?" Danny asked politely trying not to be made a menace in two places. It was bad enough in Amity Park, but in LA? That would be a recipe for disaster, with the Lunch Lady as the cook.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Senator Jones. There were traces of ectoplasm at the scene of the crime, and you are the only ghost who was out that night, according to Mayor of Amity Park, Illinois, Vlad Masters. Now please come with us. Mayor Masters was kind enough to get some special equipment and background to us for you," the officer said.

Once they were at the station Danny was talking to the local prosecutor, just trying to get a decent lawyer. "Hey, since I am at least an echo of a person, don't I get a lawyer or something?" Danny casually asked.

"Don't worry about it. I happen to know a defense attorney who takes anyone's case, now, would you mind if I gave him a call to come down here and explain the situation to him?" the man said. The man was wearing an odd outfit. It was a salmon-ish colored suit with a puffy thing around his neck. His name was Miles Edgeworth he said when he introduced himself.

_**Meanwhile with Edgeworth**_

"Phoenix, I have a case for you. It's right up your alley." Edgeworth told his old friend.

"_I don't know Edgeworth. From what you told me this kid is trouble. I can deal with __sprits__, but only when Maya is channeling them."_ Phoenix said.

"Trust me, this is a good case for you. Just come down to the precinct and I'll let you talk to him yourself."

"_Fine, but you gotta make sure you aren't prosecuting. I don't think that you could handle it like I can. I have a lot of experience with weird trials. Hey, do you mind if Athena and Apollo come to?"_

"Sure Wright, what ever you want."

_**Back to Danny**_

Danny was just relaxing in a chair, handcuffed, but relaxed nonetheless, waiting for Edgeworth to come back. It freaked Detective Gumshoe out a little bit. The kid was so calm, like he was used to waiting for people. At that moment Edgeworth came back out.

"I just got done talking to him. He will be here soon, along with his other two attorneys. I hope that they will find the truth in this. He always does." Edgeworth told Danny this, and Danny knew that there was a relationship between this man and the other. It seemed like a good friendship. Like the one he had with Tucker.

There was suddenly a door opening. A man in a blue suit with the weirdest hair Danny has ever seen. It looked like he just took the most powerful hairdryer in the world and made it into a gel squirter and uses it everyday, it was that pointy. Maybe he just put a porcupine on his head? Danny just kept wondering. The red suited guy didn't look too bad though, he just had a ton of forehead. The girl was pretty, but she looked like a banana.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AUTHOR DUDE?" she suddenly shouted, somehow shattering the fourth wall completely, leaving me to pay for it, and I think she doesn't like to be called a banana, even though they are great at parties.

"That's what I thought..."

Once everybody recovered and a new Fourth Wall was put in place by Marvelous Walls, not cheaply at all Athena, Danny introduced himself to the three.

"Hi, I'm Danny. Danny Phantom. I would shake your hand, but I'm a bit tied up by my parent's stupid cuffs." He mumbled the last part, just enough to not reach anybody but Athena's ears.

"I'm Phoenix Wright. The one in the red is Apollo Justice, one of my other attorneys. Athena is the one in yellow, who can apparently hear things from other places," the man in blue introduced. "We form the Wright Anything Agency. That is why Miles here called us. We'll take on pretty much any case."

"Ever had a 'spiritual' journey?" Danny joked.

"Well, I have talked to my dead boss a few times due to her family ties, mainly her sister and cousin. It also launched one of the weirdest trials I have done. Not as weird as TS-5, or RT-4* but still weird enough to say I've seen most of it. Now, you were brought in for a murder right?"

"Yep, I watched a murder happen. Senator Jones was shot, I picked the gun up to look at it after the shooter dropped it, and I must have had a cut from my last fight on my hand somehow. And before you say anything, I can get cuts. They just heal quickly, expect if it's ectoplasm laced, like Skulker's is. Sorry, I started rambling. I guess it runs in my family. My parents always ramble on and on about ghosts."

***So this ghost still knows his history and watches over his parents. They must be total idiots then. Danny can't be over 16 at most. Maybe 15?***

"OK, can I talk with my partners for a second? We need to see if they are up for your case," Phoenix asked Phantom. Danny just nodded.

"This is just to ask if one of you want to take it. I just want to know, because this may seem easy, but nothing we do is that easy. So, Apollo, you want to? Athena?" Phoenix said once they were out of earshot of Phantom.

"I dunno Boss, he seems like he just saw it, and it might be useful to have you do it," Apollo said.

"I agree. While this may seem open and close, there is more that what meets the eye with him. I think I heard a faint heartbeat from him. Ghosts don't have hearts, do they? Anyways, you seem more ready for the case Boss. Why don't you take it?"

"OK, let's go tell him what we decided."

"So, Phoenix, huh? I bet you are the kind of guy who looks for the truth. I hoped it was you," was Danny's reaction to the news. "Now, can we get this over with quickly? My parents are only in town for Kurain's spiritual stuff for the weekend. My dad drives like a maniac. I swear he's going to kill the entire family someday," Danny said fondly.

** *Seems like he's rather attached to his family. Could he be a protector?***

"OK, since the trial is tomorrow anyways, we are gonna head back home now. See you tomorrow!" Phoenix said enthusiastically, for being about 11:30 at night.

So the fools found out my little plan huh? They won't win this time. I'm coming for you Wright you foolish fool.

**Ooh! There's a bit of a hint to who I have in mind as the prosecution! It's going to be fun to wright! OWOWOWOWOWO! That was NOT meant to be a pun! I swear! Tomatoes hurt... oh yeah, Don't own Danny Phantom or Phoenix Wright, now matter how many times I end up misspelling Phoenix. Thank god for spell-check! Oh, I already had a disclaimer. HA! The first one sucks!**

** *TS-5 is Turnabout Storm and RT-4 is RWBY Turnabout. Both are great. TS is on YouTube and just Google Turnabout RWBY. It is so good. Just do it.**

**Wow. Did not ****realize**** I got so into this that I have over 2500 words. I am blowing myself away! ****6 words till twenty six hundred.**

**Okay, here's something I ****was thinking. S****ince I'm gonna stop reading as much so I have something to do during school, I'll start writing more! Happy... Day! The upload schedule might be every week until about 5 reviews, then it goes to twice a week, 10 is about every other day, 20 might be everyday, and over fifty, well, I'll try to figure something out. ****Props to anyone who gets the hidden ****show**** cameo****s**** in here.****Much thanks to FanfikFreakazoid for the schedule idea. It's pretty cool!**** Arrivederci!**


End file.
